User blog:OriMoxx/RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 3 Casting
Since Season 2 has gained some support! I decided to renew the show for a third season! 'DISCORD' Discord is VITAL for this competition. It's where you must cast your votes to evict. Name your nominees and where you decide whether or not to use the Power Of Veto if you win it. The Discord server will be given to the competitors who join and if you don't join it you will not be able to compete this season and you will automatically be out if you do not join it within 48 hours. Submissions for the competitions can still be done on the wiki which is what I prefer to have challenge submissions sent but I will still accept Discord competition submissions Casting I need at least 10 queens to compete. This is no longer first come first serve. I will choose which queens will get to compete. Casting closes in 3 days. Please name the main queen you want to compete Head Of Household (HOH) Competitions In Big Brother there are the Head Of Household (HOH) competitions where they will either have to go through an endurance competition, a physical competition, or a mental competition where they either need to be the last one standing, be the first to get the objective done or get the most points will win and get to nominate 2 people for eviction. RuPaul's Big Brother Rush will be different. HOH comps will be determined by me (the host) and how it works is by submitting to this week's challenges. For example, the first challenge is first impressions, you will need to send in an entrance quote and entrance look. And I will be ranking their challenge submissions and whoever gets rank 1 out of the list they will become the new HOH and nominate 2 people to be eliminated. Everyone has 24 hours to submit the challenge and who they would like to nominate or else they're automatically eliminated from the entire competition. The Final 3 HOH competition will be played into 3 parts. The winner of Part 1 will advance to Part 3. The winner of Part 2 will move onto Part 3 and the loser of both rounds will be an nominee. The Part 3 HOH will determine who will be the final HOH of the season and will choose who to take with them to final 2. Power Of Veto (POV) Competitions In Big Brother, the competition works the same except the only people competing in it are the HOH, The Nominees and 3 random competitors chosen by random draw. The winner of this competition will be immune from eviction and will be ineligible to be named as the replacement nominee and has the power to save one of the nominees (including yourself if you're nominated) or choose to discard it. RuPaul's Big Brother Rush, The HOH, The 2 Nominees and 3 people chosen by random draw will compete. There will just be a runway theme that you must submit. You will be immune from being a replacement nominee and you have the power to save someone from elimination (including yourself if you're nominated) or discard it. The HOH must tell me who they would like to name as the replacement nominee if one of the nominees would be saved. And yes The HOH will be able to save one of their own nominees. WHEN YOU SUBMIT PLEASE TELL ME PRIVATELY ON DISCORD WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO WITH THE POWER OF VETO INCASE YOU WIN IT. (It makes my life easier) You only have 18 hours to submit now. Elimination Process The RuPaul's Big Brother Rush elimination process will work the same as in regular Big Brother. The HOH and Nominees are not able to vote. Everyone else must vote. They all have 16 hours to vote out one of the nominees. The HOH will only vote to eliminate one of the nominees in the event of a tie to break it. Jury The final 9 competitors will be in the jury stage. The jury will consist of 7 jury members voting on who should win the season. What Competitors I accept. Using past contestants is not allowed. There are plenty of queens out there! But there will be a queens reset in the future where anyone can use any queens that have already competed except for Past Winners. If you want to use Celebrities or pull a Kira Shade/Kaiko Rimen feel free to! Pulling a Red X/Falco is no longer be allowed to try to keep the game more fair. Help Me With The Show! Leave me HOH Challenge ideas and runway themes in the comments! Alliances On Discord If you make an alliance for Big Brother and make a groupchat/discord server on discord add me to the groupchat/discord server. If I find out you made an alliance groupchat on Discord there will be punishments given out because in Big Brother, no one has privacy from the host. Basically how long each competition is along with the voting HOH Comps: 24 Hours POV Comps: 18 Hours Voting: 18 Hours Confirmed Queens Kittenvelour15 as Monet X Change MissJackpot as Ongina Nicholas424 as Kennedy Davenport Kaiko Rimen as Aqua X FalcoLombardi99 as Troye Sivan Khonarh as Farrah Moan mmathewmatixx as Gia Gunn TheElementThief as Coco Montrese Karlm2 as Shangela Letspartypeople as Trinity K. Bonet Kiwi2507 as Lindsay from Total Drama Karelos as Roxxxy Andrews Category:Blog posts